Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure
Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure is an independent flash game. It was created by game developer Ryan Creighton with the characters and plot conceived by his then five year old daughter Cassie. The game follows Sissy who travels through rainbows to collect Ponycorns. Along the way, she has to get past enemies and solve a puzzle. The video was uploaded on February 14th, 2014 and was the 60th video uploaded onto the channel. Mariya, Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie all participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins and both Renae and Mariya find the game cute and adorable at first sight. Mackenzie sees the opening title and finds it humorous. The girls begin the game, Andrea notices the goat on a pole but sees it as a dick with an antennae. Renae sees the goat on a pole and is confused by it, saying it looks nothing like a goat on a pole. Mackenzie comments that she can't handle the game since Sissy can't talk (who's voiced by Cassie) and that the drawings are terrible. Renae enters the rainbow and wonders what the green plant is and learns that it's a cactus. The girls talk to Orange boy and Andrea likes him, mainly due to him speaking in gibberish. The other girls finds Orange boy hilarious as well as they receive jars to hold the Ponycorns inside. Mariya touches the cactus and calls it cute while Andrea attempts to impale Sissy with the cactus over and over. The girls return to the main area and sees that there are new rainbows. Andrea comments that the rainbows look like crudely drawn dicks and that Sissy herself looks like a crudely drawn dick. Renae attempts to decide which rainbow to enter with eenie-meenie-minie-mo but forgets the rest of the line and chooses a random rainbow. They enter the first rainbow and see what a Ponycorn looks like. Andrea comments that it looks like a giant blue ant. The girls get the blue Ponycorn, though Mackenzie wants the tiger saying she'll trade two Ponycorns for it. The girls enter another rainbow with a floating lemon that threatens to squirt lemon juice over Sissy's eyes. Mariya finds it cute, though Andrea just simply stares at the screen in confusion and unamused. The girls get a key from under a rock, with Andrea managing to get a coconut. Andrea comments that the key looks like a grey ant or a dick with arms and legs. Renae and Mariya throw the coconut at the lemon and gain the yellow Ponycorn. The girls enter another rainbow and sees an orange thing. Mackenzie interprets it a caterpillar. Sissy somehow gains magical powers and turns the orange thing into a mouse, which Andrea questions where she got magic powers in the first place. The girls get the purple Ponycorn and go to another rainbow and see a turtle, which Renae initially calls a blob. They flip the turtle over and get the pink Ponycorn, which Andrea says it clearly has a dick on its forehead. They go back to the main area and hear Orange boy, they go back to the first rainbow they entered and find an orange Ponycorn, much to Mackenzie and Andrea's disappointment. Andrea calls the revelation stupid as the gets girl the final Ponycorn. During the outtro, Renae and Mackenzie reveal that they were expecting a scary twist similar to Smile.exe, with the former being relieved it didn't happen. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2014